


Fanvid--Starting Today

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [30]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers S.P.D. fanvid featuring Bridge and Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Starting Today

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account. My first video featuring Bridge and Z from Power Rangers SPD. The song is "Starting Today" by Natalie Imbruglia.


End file.
